There are several models for the delivery of streaming video. In one model previously encoded video is stored on a central server. A requested for the video it is received from a remote client and the stored video is delivered to the client. The client decodes and displays the video for a viewer. This model is commonly used when several clients may request the video. Typically, multiple copies of the video are stored, each copy being configured for a different set of client characteristics.
The previously stored video may include a watermark that uniquely identifies the video. This watermark may be configured to identify a source of the video. A wide variety of watermarking techniques are known in the art.